Home of Gigantos
Once a stronghold of Gigantos, this area was destroyed and raided by humans that feared the strong creatures. Now the area serves as a home for the Gehrich Gang that terrorizes the town of Donau and manipulates even the King's court at Fletz. The Home of Gigantos is on the western edge of Tiberoa, just over a range of mountains from the eastern reaches of Gloriano's Death Frontier. Previously and next: The company passes the Valley of Corrupted Gravity to achieve their objectives and return to Fletz to steam off on the Queen Fury Area When you first enter the home you are immediately bombarded by arrows from random spots, but you can turn them off if you go to the left. Note: if player gets hit by the arrows 3 times a random battle will occur. You must navigate your way into the open door and once inside you should see a shiny object on the floor; it is a switch to deactivate the arrow trap. You now proceed up the staircase where you can proceed to a temple. If this is your first time here, you will be trapped by bandits and forced to fight three of them. Once the battle is complete, Haschel breaks the great stone door with his Rogue School technique. Farther in, near the Rock Fireflies, Haschel prepares to deal with Gehrich. Haschel reasons that since Gehrich learned the Rogue martial art from him, all the trouble that the gang has wrought is Haschel's responsibility alone; therefore he must face Gehrich alone. The others are going to search for bandits; Haschel stays to rest, saying he strained his back on the door. Meru gets in the way of his plan by insisting on waiting with him; in order to go on alone, he is forced to K.O Meru. Haschel hurries to confront Gehrich. Gehrich and Mappi nonchalantly juggling one of his signature daggers]] The player must use Haschel in the battle against Gehrich and Mappi as he insists on teaching his former student Gehrich a final and long overdue lesson. Both are both very fast and very powerful; Mappi can perform a move that can kill your character instantly. They perform moves both together and separately. After the Battle Mappi and Gehrich are bested, and Mappi makes a futile threat: "I'll smash you!" he says, and then slumps to the ground again. But as he does so, a tremor shakes the entire temple; a huge statue arm collapses down towards the party; Kongol arrives in the nick of time, catching the giant pillar and saving everyone. Gehrich comes clean, admitting that Fletz' Princess Emille is a fake and the real Princess is hidden somewhere in the castle. Following his dramatic return, Kongol reveals that the treasure room of the Giganto race lies below the throne, which is where the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit and Lynn are hidden. Haschel goes and gives Gehrich a proper burial while the rest go downstairs and free Lynn and find Dart's Red Dragoon Spirit. Kongol joins the party. to Fletz; the road to the left/West does not open up until the party reaches Ulara]] The party is free to roam until the storyline continues in Fletz; confronting the fake Princess and prevent the king from passing on the Moon Dagger to her. This is the ideal time to go back to Lohan and buy Kongol's Gold Dragoon Spirit from the merchant on the ground level, there. But don't haggle too hard or he will keep it. Helpful Things There are a pack of rock fireflies in a hidden area to the right, just before stairs up to the save point next to the exit to the boss battle. There are a few chests in the area that contain a variety of rings and other assortments. After accessing Ulara, it is discovered that there is a secret entrance to the Home of Gigantos. The curious stone face across from the Rock Fireflies conceals the tunnel. According to the Ularians, one of them were close friends with the Giganto race and constructed the tunnel. Treasure Monsters Stardust Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Tiberoa Category:Home of Gigantos Category:Full Heal